This invention relates generally to an automatic web or tape threading apparatus and, in particular, to an improved threading apparatus for use with a magnetic tape transport which includes a replaceable supply reel of magnetic tape for directing the end of the magnetic tape to a nonreplaceable take-up reel onto which the tape is wound.